A Ranger's Redemption
by Trixi Sage
Summary: After Tommy kills the rest of the rangers he is transported to the Naruto world. There he fights the Kyuubi and is sealed with it in the newborn Naruto. Will Tommy seek redemption? If he does will he find it?


**A Ranger's Redemption**

**By Trixie Sage**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Saban. I don't make money off this story.

AN: This chapter takes place during Green with Evil part 5

AN2: This story was originally known as Redemption by yugioh5D who allowed me to adopt the story as my own. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1-Solutions to evil problems**

Zordon had thought that Alpha Five would have been able to bring him back in time for him to tell Jason and the others rangers how to break Rita's spell over Tommy. To tell them that destroying the Sword of Darkness the spell putting Tommy under Rita's control would be gone for good and Tommy would return to being a good person once again. However Zordon had come back too late to be of any help. Since Tommy had already managed to kill all of the rangers and take their power coins for himself. Now Zordon and Alpha Five could only watch through the viewing globe as Tommy laid waste to the city of Angel Grove using the Dragonzord.

"Ayi Ayi Zordon, I can't believe this is happening . First Rita created her own evil ranger by using Tommy and having him go after the rangers and killing all of them after striping them of their power coins. I wish this was all just a bad dream as without the power rangers around to take on the green ranger, there is no one to stop him from destroying Angel Grove and helping Rita take control of the earth." Said Alpha in a sad voice looking up at Zordon.

"I know how you are feeling Alpha, I miss them as well and I wish there was something I could do to bring the rangers back to life. However we can't just stand by and let the green ranger destroy Angel Grove with the Dragonzord under his control and possessing the other power coins. We must act quickly if we are to stop Rita from taking over the earth." said Zordon looking down at Alpha five

"I know Zordon. But what can we do? The green ranger has the ranger coins and without them we can't summon up another group of rangers to try and stop him. " Asked Alpha worried.

"I know of only one way of putting a stop to the green ranger's attack on the city, and that is to send him and the Dragonzord to another earth. Where there will hopefully be a way to break the spell that Rita has over Tommy. However there is a problem with the plan, and that is in order to do it we will have to use every once of power that is in the Command Center in order for the plan to work." Replied Zordon.

"You can't be serious Zordon, there has to be another way to stop him. If we do that, then while our earth would be saved we would be causing trouble for whatever earth we would send the green ranger to. Then there is also the fact that the power coins would be lost to us forever." Said Alpha Five shocked that Zordon would even suggest such a thing.

"I am well aware of that Alpha, but I am afraid that we don't have any other choice in the matter. If we allow the green ranger and Rita to continue on with their rampage then millions of lives will be lost for nothing. At least with our plan those lives will be spared and we can figure out how to handle Rita and the rest of her minions. Now we must hurry Alpha as time is of importance to us if we are to save the earth." Said Zordon in a solemn voice.

"As you wish Zordon, I will begin the process right away. I just hope we are doing the right thing by unleashing Rita's evil green ranger on an alternate earth." Alpha said in a sad voice as he started to type in series of commands into the Command Center's computer.

"I hope so too Alpha, for the sakes of the people of our earth and those of the alternate earth. I hope that the people on the alternate earth has a way to free Tommy from Rita's spell or barring that at a way to defend themselves from the wrath of the green ranger." Zordon replied gravely.

Meanwhile in the streets of downtown Angel Grove people were running through the streets for their lives as pieces of debris from the surrounding building started to fall on them as the Dragonzord was attacking the city destroying everything that was in it's path. While Tommy was riding on the head of the Dragonzord looking at the destruction he was causing through the city with an evil smile on his face under his helmet.

"That's right you worthless humans, run for your lives as there's nothing you can do to stop my queen from taking over the earth. Without your precious Power Rangers around to fight me anymore there is nothing you can do and no one to stand in my way as I destroy your precious city. Not even Zordon himself can stop me since I have all six power coins in my hands and with their combined power I will crush every living thing that stands in my path. It's too bad I had to kill Zordon's precious rangers since I would have loved to see the look on their faces as I reduced everything they treasured to dust. " Tommy said with an evil laugh as he looked down at the people running and cowering in fear.

After he finished reveling in people's fear of him, Tommy started to play a tune on the Dragon Dagger in order to command the Dragonzord to continue with it's attack. However before the Dragonzord could move another step forward a beam of what could only be described as pure white light came down out of the sky and hit both Tommy and the Dragonzord freezing them both in place.

'What in the hell is going on here? Why can't I or the Dragonzord move at all? Is this one of Zordon's little tricks? It must be Tommy thought, also it must the reason he was feeling a strange, like he was about to disappear into thin air. What could Zordon be planning?Tommy asked himself, considering that without the rangers there's nothing that he could do to stop him. Even if Zordon was planning on getting rid of him then he was not going to go down without a fight.' Tommy thought furiously to himself.

With that thought in mind Tommy started trying to fight the power that was holding him in place so he could continue on with his destruction. Suddenly a jolt of pain went through his entire body sending him down on one knee clutching the sides of his head in pain while still on the Dragonzord's head . Then suddenly Tommy and the Dragonzord were engulfed in a bright green light that seemed to light up the entire area temporarily blinding everyone near by. When the light finally faded away there was no longer any sign of Tommy or the Dragonzord, except for the destruction they had caused.

Meanwhile in the Forest outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, three ANBU were on there way towards a battlefield. The rest of the leaf shinobi were trying their hardest to hold back the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi the best they could until the Fourth Hokage Minato could show up and put his plan into action. The three ANBU were a little less then five miles away from the battle, when suddenly there a was a flash of bright green light that seemed to light up the night's sky making the ANBU shield their eyes from fear of going blind if they didn't. When the light faded away causing the ANBU to uncover their eyes they were puzzled by what had just happened.

"What on earth was that strange green light and where did it come from?" One of the ANBU asked while looking at his two teammates who were wondering the same thing themselves.

"I don't really have answer to that question myself, all I know is that flash of light was not natural and I don't think it was made by anyone from Konoha. Do you think could have been caused by the Kyuubi using it's chakra to attack ?" A second member of the ANBU team answered the first.

"I don't think the Kyuubi would resort to using such a cheap trick as trying to blind it's oponents with a flash of green light, since it's more powerful then any of the other tailed beasts. Besides that light didn't come from the battlefield from what I saw it came from a near by clearing about two miles up ahead. I know that this sounds bad, but I think we should check out what that strange green light was and what caused it. We can't take any chances as for all we know that light was cause by another demon near by that is planning on attacking Konoha. And I for one want to make sure it wasn't as the last thing we need to worry about is fighting off two demons instead of one. Now let's go check it out before we move on to the battlefield and help fight off the Kyuubi ." The third ANBU ordered the other two.

With that the three of them quickly headed to the clearing where they saw the green light come from. After leaping from tree to tree at a fast pace the three ANBU finally made it to the clearing and were surprised at what they saw standing in right in front of them. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a huge metal creature that they could only described as a reptile like creature that seemed to be able to stand on two legs and had a long silver tail coming out of it back with a tip that looked like some sort of weapon. But what really caught their attention was the fact that the metal creature was that the creature was clearly trying to get on it's feet. What scared the ANBU was that it was staring at them with bright red eyes that held a lot of power in them.

"What on earth is that thing?" Asked one of the ANBU his voice naught but a fearful whisper.

"I don't know what that thing is, however from what I can see it appears to be some sort of machine . It also appears to be alive like it is a summon creature, however I have never seen anything like it before in my life." A second ANBU replied also with a fearful whisper.

"I haven't seen anything like whatever this thing is either in my life, but it appears to be the source of that strange green light we saw is really amazing is the power this thing seems to be giving off, it almost feels like it is as powerful if not a little more powerful then the the question remains where did this thing come from and how did it end up here in the first place?" The third ANBU member asked in an equally frightened tone as her commrades.

"I don't know and I really don't care. If this thing is as powerful as the Kyuubi which is the most powerful of all the tailed beast and is a frightning concept, then this thing might be some kinda of a weapon. And if it is some kind of weapon then we should take it and try to use it to fight off the Kyuubi. As we found that means it belongs to the Hidden Leaf Village and I say we use it to fight the Kyuubi." The first ANBU said looking at the metal creature with a smirk underneath his mask while thinking of the glory he and his team could gain if they were to defeat the Kyuubi.

"I don't think so ." The three ANBU heard a male voice exclaim startling them as they hadn't sensed anyone in the clearing in all the time they had been there.

All of a sudden from out of a nowhere a ball of pure green light came flying through the air and ended up hitting the first ANBU in the chest. As soon as the ball of green light hit the ANBU he felt a jolt of pain as he was suddenly engulfed in bright green flames. Causing his teammates to be shocked as they heard their teammate screaming in pain. When the ANBU's screams finally stopped as the flames disappeared leaving no trace of their teammate except for a small pile of ashes where he once stood .

The two ANBU who were left suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them which caused them to quickly draw their weapons so they could face whoever just killed their friend . When they looked in the direction of the footsteps they saw a figure that appeared to be male and was about 5' 11, dressed in what appeared to be green spandex with white diamonds in the chest area with green triangles that were pointed downwards on the white gloves and boots with a gold trim to them with a golden chest plate that covered the chest area of the person like armor. The person's face was covered by a green helmet that had the design of a dragon on it with a black visor that seem to have what look like teeth going around the visor with a red gem on on top with a sliver face plate covering the mouth. But drew the two ANBU's attention was the weapons that the person was holding in his hands one was what looked like a dagger that appeared to have parts on it that allowed it to be played like a the other weapon was an evil looking sword that had it's blade twisted in different directions with a green ribbon coming out of the handle and a red gem near the bottom of the blade. The person seem to ooze out an evil power that made the two anbu look at the person in fear.

"Who in the hell are you?"Asked one of the remaining ANBU as he pointed his sword at the figure in front of him.

"Me I am no one you really you want to know and trust me, I am more powerful then I look. Now if you know what is good for the both you,you will step away from my zord and tell me where the hell I am and what is going on. That is, before I decided to take both of your lives just as I took your friend's life." Tommy demanded his tone cold as ice.

"I don't think so freak, as far as I am concerned your a demon in human form and in league with the Kyuubi. As for your weapon it belongs to us now and if you think you will get any information out of us, then you are dead wrong demon scum as that is the last thing you will get out of us." The second ANBU said with fury in his voice.

"So, you think I am a demon then. Well I hate to disappoint you but I am as human as you are but I am much worse then any demon you will ever face." Tommy said then laughed evilly.

With that Tommy pointed the Sword of Darkness at the one of the ANBU causing it to glow bright green and a ball of green light to come from it and hit the ANBU right in the chest. The ANBU was then engulfed in green flames and reduced to a pile of ashes, all within seconds and all in front of his teammate. The last remaining ANBU could only stare fearfully at Tommy who looked at him like he could see into his very soul.

"Now that I have given you an idea of who you are messing with,maybe you will tell me what I want to know. Especially considering that you look like you value your life more then anyone else. So tell me the information I want and I will let you live, unless you want to join your friends as a pile of ash that is." Said Tommy as he stared at the lone ANBU with eyes that seem to hold the promise of death in them.

"I will tell you anything you want to know, just please spare my life as I have a family to go back to." The ANBU replied fearfully.

"That's a good boy, you can start by telling me where I am and what this Kyuubi I keep hearing you talk about is." Tommy said mockingly in a cold voice as he put the Sword of Darkness away making the ANBU sigh in relief at the thought that he might just live through the encounter with this strange person.

"Of course, you are just about three miles outside Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village which is located in the Land of Fire that is in the Elemental Countries. As for what the Kyuubi is,it is a nine tailed demon fox which happens to only the most powerful of all the tailed beast and demons. My team and I were on our way to help the rest of the shinbo forces fight off the Kyuubi which is trying to destroy our village as we speak. However we saw a strange green light and decided to investigate it which is where we came across you and your metal weapon. That is all I know I swear so will you let me live like you promise ? " The ANBU replied fear obvious in his voice as he watched the stranger.

'Well, well, looks like I am stuck on a different earth and If I had to guess on how I got here then I say it would be because of Zordon and hie little robot helper. Their plan to get rid of me may have work but unfortunately for them they don't know what they have unleashed upon this world. I guess should show these weak people what I am all about starting with this weak person right person right in front of me.' Tommy thought with a evil smirk appearing on his face making the ANBU start to shake with fear. "Of course you will can live as I did make a promise and I never go back on my word. But before I let you go there is one thing you can do for me." Tommy said looking at the ANBU the evil smirk still on his face.

"What would that be?" Asked the ANBU confusion evident in his voice.

"You can let me hear you scream out in pain as you die right in front of my eyes." Replied Tommy laughing evilly at the ANBU.

With that Tommy quickly unleashed a ball of green light from his right hand and sent it towards it at the ANBU. Who quickly screamed bloody murder as he was suddenly engulfed in green fire and reduced to a pile of ashes like his teammates before him. When it was all over Tommy looked down at what remains of the anbu in front of him with a evil smile under his helmet.

"Never ever trust someone who is evil as they always go back on their word. Now that I have taken care of those three pests, what kind of destruction should I unleash on this new world? I guess I could start with this so called Kyuubi as the way those three insects sounded. It is very powerful almost like it was impossible to take down, and if there is one thing I love the most is a challenge. This so called demon fox could prove a more interesting challenge then Zordon's rangers did. Plus it would allow me the chance to test out the true power of the once I destroy the Kyuubi for these people then I will turn my rage on destroying them and taking over their village for myself." said Tommy with a evil laugh as he looked up at the Dragonzord which now had gotten back on it's feet.

Meanwhile not to far away the rest of leaf village shinobi were trying their hardest to hold back the nine tailed fox Kyubbi until the Fourth Hokage could show up to put his plan to stop Kyuubi once and for all into action. So far the shinobi's attacks were not having any effects on Kyuubi who kept using it's healing powers to heal it's injuries as it kept on heading towards the village with it's eyes full of anger. Kyuubi was getting closer and closer to the Leaf Village every second. Then suddenly from out of nowhere a huge long metal tail with what appeared to be a drill on the end of it appeared and hit Kyuubi right in the face real hard which sent the demon flying through the air only to hit the ground real hard causing the ground beneath to shake violently.

"Who in the hell just sent me to the ground? I am going to rip them to shreds." The Kyuubi snarled in anger as it quickly got to it's feet.

"That would be me who did that." An evil sounding male voice said.

Kyuubi quickly looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw Tommy riding on top of the Dragonzord. "Who the hell on earth do you think you are Human? Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" Demanded a furious Kyuubi not believing the nerve of the human.

"Yeah I do. You happen to be the so called big bad Kyuubi, the most powerful of the tailed beast and the most powerful demon to exist from what I was told from those three humans before I killed them. I don't see what is so powerful about you. To me you look like a overgrown nine tailed fox stuffed toy, you are nothing compared to me or the Dragonzord. " Tommy replied mockingly causing the Kyuubi's ire at him to elevate.

"A overgrown stuff toy, am I? I wouldn't be mocking me if I were you right maybe powerful by human standards, but don't have nearly as much power as I do. So I would watch my mouth if I were you weakling, before I end up killing you and turning your weak metal summon into scrap metal." The Kyuubi said angrily to he human that had the nerve to mock it.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try that Kyuubi. Since I have already taken down Zordon's power rangers and have their power coins with believe me your no match for the Dragonzord's power. When I am done killing you then I will turn my attention to destroying the people and their precious little village before I take over this earth in the name of Rita Repulsa. Now prepared to face the power of true evil." Tommy replied as he pointed the Sword of Darkness towards the Kyuubi and brought the Dragon Dagger to his lips.

Tommy quickly played a tune on the Dragon Dagger causing the Dragonzord and Kyuubi charge at each other head on. At about the same exact moment Minato arrive on the scene standing on top of the summon boss of the toads Gamabutna carrying his new born son Naruto in his planned on sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto at the coast of his own life. But when he has finally made it to the battlefield he was shocked to discover the Kyuubi was already busy fighting against the evil green ranger and the Dragonzord and to him it looked like the Dragonzord was slowly getting the upper hand in the fight which made Minato a little afraid. Since both Tommy and the Dragonzord were letting out a huge amount of evil energy that seem to even dwarf Kyuubi's own.

"What the hell is going on? Who is the Kyuubi fighting and what that person doing using a metal summon that I never seen before in my life? Could it be that someone has created a new type of summoning contract boss?' Minato asked while looking at Gamabunta in confusion.

"I wish I could give you some answers Minato. But I am afraid I don't really have a clue as to who the Kyuubi is fighting and where that metal creature they are using came from. What I know is that it is most definitely not some type of new summon, since I would know about a new summon contract and creature being made. I also know is that person is definitely not on our side as I can feel pure evil power coming from them that I am afraid seems to equal if not slightly dwarf the Kyuubi's. And I know you have felt it too. Which isn't a good thing as if we let those two continue the way they are then one of them will turn their attention to attacking the is, once they are done and something tells me it will be our mysterious stranger and his metal creature who will win. We can't allow him or the Kyuubi to win as it would mean the total destruction of the village." Gamabunta replied with a grim tone.

"I know boss, that only leaves one option left and it is that I will have to use the death sealing jutsu I created using the Shingami to seal both of them into Naruto. Allowing the village can be spared from either of their evil." Minato replied sadly thinking about how he is going to be leaving Naruto an orphan and praying that his son will be treated right and well cared for, but most importantly loved.

"You are crazy Minato, you know that the death sealing jutsu was design to seal the Kyuubi or another of the tailed beast. If you use it to seal both the Kyuubi and the person it is fighting, then it's likely that your soul will no longer exist not even inside the pits of the Shingami's stomach." Gamabunta said in shock.

"I am very well aware of the dangers Gamabunta but if erasing my soul from existence means the village is safe from any evil then so be it. I just hope that my death will not be in vain and that my jutsu will work like I designed it to." Minato replied gravely.

Minato quickly went through a series of fast handsigns causing the Shingami to appear over his head looking like a angel of death as he prepared to put his plan into action. Meanwhile the battle between Kyuubi and the Dragonzord wasn't going very good for Kyuubi. It's healing powers were working overtime to heal the injuries that it was receiving from the Dragonzord's attack. The Dragonzord had already launch a a couple of missiles from it's hands into the Kyuubi's sides. It had also used the drill part at the end of it's tail to free itself when Kyuubi had captured the Dragonzord's tail in it's mouth. Now both Kyuubi and Tommy were staring each other down as Tommy was getting ready to deliver the final blow to Kyuubi once and for all by playing another tune on the Dragon Dagger to unleash another barrage of missiles from it's hands. But before Tommy could get the Dragon Dagger up to his lips he suddenly fell to his knees as he felt a huge wave of pain traveling throughout his entire body. Tommy quickly forced his head up as he was shocked to discover what looked like a ghost's hand going right through his chest. It looked and felt like it was pulling his soul from his very body and as he looked at Kyuubi he saw that the same thing was happening to it.

"What the hell is happening to me? Is this one of your tricks demon scum?" Tommy questioned angrily while glaring at Kyuubi through his helmet visor.

"I am afraid human this isn't one of my tricks as I wouldn't use such a cheap trick against you. However I am afraid to say that what is happening to the both of us is even worse then anything you can ever imagine. We are being sealed into someone, who I don't I do know is that this jutsu is designed to seal the two of us into a new born child and it costs the person who use this jutsu their life. You should feel honored human, as no one has ever manged to match my power except you which is surprising considering the fate that we will be sharing. But at least I will not be lonely in my new prison since I have you for company, I just hope you are prepared to spend the rest of your life with me as we will have a long time to get to know each other."Kyuubi replied looking at Tommy as it started to laugh evilly.

As the Kyuubi finished talking the Shinigami finished pulling out Kyuubi and Tommy's souls from their bodies causing their bodies along with the Dragonzord to disappear in specks of gold light. Minato looked down at his son Naruto as he watched both Kyuubi and Tommy's souls get sealed into Naruto's body causing whisker like marks to appear on his face. All of a sudden Minato clutched his chest in pain as he fell on one knee and looking down at Naruto he felt his soul start to leave his body.

"Naruto my dear boy, I wish with all my heart that I could change what has happened to you and watch you grow up to become a great shinbo like me and your mom. But I am afraid that fate has other plans for me, I hope you grow up to become the best shinobi that the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen and become Hokage one day. I wish you the best of luck with your life and may the gods always watch over you as me and your mother will farewell Naruto." Said Minato sadly.

Minato felt his soul leave him causing his body to disappear into specks of gold light. As soon as Minato pass on to the afterlife Gamabunta disappeared into a huge cloud of smoke as Naruto started to fall to the ground below. When Kakashi appeared from out nowhere and caught Naruto in his arms as he landed on the ground safely on his feet with tears coming down his face.

"Why is it that everyone I care about have to die on me? It doesn't seem right for Minato to be dead especially to Naruto as he already lost both his parents this night and no longer has anyone to take care of him. I guess I should head to the Hokage tower and see lord Sarutobi to see what will happen to Naruto, since with sensei dead the council will reinstate Sarutobi as Hokage. I just hope everything will turn out alright for everyone especially for everyone who lost love ones tonight to Kyuubi especially for Naruto as he needs all the good luck he can get." Kakashi said.

Kakashi took off towards the Hokage tower carrying Naruto in his arms. At that exact same moment Tommy was starting to come to as he opened both of his eyes and saw that he was no longer in a forest but what look like a old dirty sewer. He also noticed that he was demorphed and felt like his normal self once again. He couldn't feel any trace of the evil spell he had once being under.

"Man my body feels like it's been through hell and back. What the heck happened to me and where in the world am I? The last thing I remember was being a forest fighting a giant nine tailed fox with the Dragonzord. So why did I wake up in a sewer that I never seen before?"Tommy asked himself voicing his confusion at waking up in a sewer.

"Well well it's about time you woke up human. You kinda of had me worried there for a minute,but at least I can see what you really look like now. And I must say for a male human you aren't that bad looking." A voice said with a laugh at the end.

Tommy quickly turned in the direction of the voice causing him to spot Kyuubi laying in a cage in front of him. The cage had a paper with a kanji for seal on it, and from the inside Kyubi was looking down at him with it's bright red eyes . Tommy felt like Kyubi was sizing him up like a piece of seemed to be a brighter shade of red like it was blushing , or would be if it was human.

"What are you doing here Kyuubi? The last thing I remember before I blacked out was feeling like my soul was being torn from it. How on earth we get in a sewer and where is here anyway?" Tommy questoned Kyubi in an angry and demanding tone.

"Well well aren't you a little demanding for a human? That is something I like in a to answer your question we happened to be sealed inside of a newborn human. As for how we got here, I guess you can say our little battle we had attracted the attention of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village who decided instead sealing just one of us he would seal both of us inside of a new born boy at the cost of his life. I can tell by the way you are acting whatever evil influence that you have being under has been purified by the seal, just as the evil that made me attack the village was removed from me as well. I don't know about you human but I wasn't really evil to begin with and I would have preferred to leave the village and it's people alone if it wasn't for a certain dam evil man that force me to attack. You know my name human but I don't know your's. As believe it or not we are going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives in this seal and I prefer to call my cell mate something other then human."Kyuubi replied looking at Tommy with undisguised curiosity.

"If you must know my name is Tommy Oliver formerly Rita Repulsa's evil green ranger and currently holder of all six power coins as I killed the only people who I could have thought of as my good friends.I killed them because of Rita's spell that made me obey her every command and I regret every action I did while under her control. I guess me and you being sealed together is punishment for every evil deed I did. " Replied Tommy trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"So you have a guilty conscience for something you had no control over, that makes two of us then. But I think right now we should both get some rest as things are going to get a lot tougher for us and our container. Now if you don't mind I need my beauty sleep after what I being through but I promise you Tommy I will tell you all about me since we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." Kyuubi said with a yawn.

With that Kyuubi closed it's eyes as it tried to get some sleep leaving Tommy alone to his thoughts on what his future would hold. Meanwhile some time later inside of the Hokage's office, the newly reinstated Third Hokage Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking at Naruto who was now sleeping peacefully after the attempt on the young child's the villagers had learned that the Kyubi had not died like everyone thought, some of them thought to kill the demon.

"So let me get this straight, not only did Minato seal Kyubi inside of his own son. But he also sealed a strange person who was riding on top of a metal summon that was fighting the Kyubi and winning?" Sarutboi asked Kakashi.

"That's right Lord Hokage the only reason I can see why sensei would do such a thing was because he felt that this mysterious person and his metal summon were a danger to the village as well. Especially considering the fact that this person was giving off a huge amount of evil energy that seem to rival if not dwarf that of the Kyuubi. Which is why sensei decided that instead of only sealing the Kyuubi, he sealed this evil person inside of Naruto as well. He did it to keep the village safe from destruction." Kakashi answered Sarutobi.

"That's sounds like something Minato would definitely do, he always tried to look out for others. But I am afraid to say that since Naruto has no family left to take care of him he will have to be sent to the Orphanage to live until he is old enough to take care of himself. Since the council has decided against my request for either me or you to adopt Naruto as they said it would not look right for someone to adopt the so called demon brat as they put it." Sarutobi said with anger raidiating off him when he thought of what the council had said about Naruto.

"I say their full of crap Lord Hokage if they think Naruto is the Kyuubi itself, since sensei gave up his own life to seal it inside of his own son. Something tells me that they just want to train Naruto to be some kind of weapon especially that old geezer Danzo." Kakashi said with his voice full of hate and venom towards the council.

"I agree with you there Kakashi something tells me that Danzo wants to raise Naruto to become a emotionaless weapon. He wanted to adopt Naruto which I quickly put a stop to. Unfortunately all I could do was make a declaration that what happen here tonight be kept a secret from the younger give Naruto a chance at some sort of a normal childhood. I will also have to assign a team of ANBU black ops with the mission to kept Naruto's life safe from anymore atempts on his life until he can defend himself and become a shinobi of the village." Sarutobi said sadly thinking about how hard life would be for Naruto.

"That's some good news to hear , but if you don't mind Lord Hokage I would like to make a is to be assigned Naruto's Jounin instructor when he graduates the academy. I owe it to both sensei and Kushina to teach their son to become a great ninja." Kakashi solemnly requested.

"I was actually thinking to have you assigned as Naruto's Jounin instructor when he becomes a Gennin,since it is only right that you teach Minato and Kushina's son. But I think right now that we all need a rest after tonights event so you are dismissed until futher notice." Sarutobi said while looking at Kakashi with concern, he knew that tonight's events had to have been hard on the young man.

With that Kakashi left the office leaving Sarutobi alone with Naruto. Once Kakashi had left Sarutobi looked over at the crib with Naruto sleeping in it with a sad look on his face, knowing that his future would most likely be filled with hardships.

"Minato, Kushina I am so sorry that your wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero didn't come true. But I promise on both your graves that I will do everything within my power to make sure Naruto grows up with a good childhood and becomes a great shinobi like both you wanted. That is a promise that I intend to keep no matter what." Thought Sarutobi as tears started to roll down his face.


End file.
